Reborn
by Sophanna
Summary: Rewritten season 5 where The Dark One has brought Liam Jones back from the dead. Why has she done it and how did she do it? The consequences will be massive, but who's going to pay the price for what Emma has done? Note: Killian Jones has not been made into a Dark One.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me out of no where and I knew I had to write it. It's gonna be full of angst and all that good stuff so hopefully that's your thing. I love the idea of Liam coming back and I wish they would just do it in the show already.**

 **Thank you Clare (Captured The Saviours Heart) for Beta reading for me, you've been the most help in the world. Check her stuff out because it's honestly amazing!**

 **Anyways, thanks you guys and I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

" _When everything goes to hell,_

 _the people who stand by you without_

 _flinching - they are your family. " - Jim Butcher_

He's not sure if this is real or not because It almost feels like a dream. Killian never thought he'd see his brother again, but that day has come. He's not sure how but he can't find it in himself to care. Not yet anyway. Killians brother is here in Storybrook, more specifically in Granny's diner, and only a few feet away. He's alive and looks just as he did the day they set sail for Neverland, aside from the clothes of course. Same scruffy beard and curly hair. His eyes still hold that bold sense for adventure he always seemed to find, even when he wasn't looking. "Liam? Is that you?" Killian's voice is quiet and hoarse. He hadn't expected it to be, he thought he'd be beaming with excitement but apparently his emotions have got the best of him.

Robin, from across the table, barely hears Killian say a word. He only looks up at his one handed friend and raises an eyebrow following his line of sight to a man who looks just like the rest. But he's not, he's Killian's brother. With Hook staring blankly at the man Robin leans toward his friend raising an eyebrow. "Hook? Who is that?" He questions bringing Killian out of his trance.

"I think that's…" Not finishing his sentence Killian walks toward his brother, his face now turned away. Could this man really be who he thinks it is or is his mind playing tricks on him? After so many years, is Killian finally losing his mind? There's only one way to find out. He places a hand on the man's shoulder, when he turns around a smile almost reaches Killians ears.

"Killian!" Liam cheers, pulling his little brother into a hug. Words can't describe the feeling of seeing a loved one you'd thought you'd never lay eyes on again. Confusion, pure happiness, and panic buzz through your body in one blow. The thought of blinking seems terrifying, it's as if you close your eyes for a second they'll be gone once more. Every possible feeling rises in Killians chest as tears begin to prickle at the back of his eyes. He pulls away from his brother keeping a hand on his shoulder.

"How?" Killian asks. "I thought you were…" he trails off not wanting to say the word. The unbearable feeling of losing his brother that day pools inside Killain's stomach. Like a wound had been reopened and everything comes flooding back at once, as if it happened yesterday. Neverland, Pan, Liam in his arms about to take his last breath…he was so helpless, Killian had never seen his brother that way before. It was like an unbreakable man had been shattered into a million peices. Pushing the memories aside Killian forces himself to focus on the now. His brother is here, alive and well.

"I have no idea. One minute I'm on the ship about to die," Killian winces at his brothers bluntness. "the next minute I'm here as if nothing happened. I was walking down a path surrounded by such strange things. How is this possible brother?" Liam questions a bewildered smile on his face.

"Wait did you say brother?" Robin asks, he'd obviously been eavesdropping. He looks up at the two men sharing the same confused look as they do. "As in…" Robin doesn't finish knowing about the terrible things that happened so long ago. Hook had only recently told Robin about his past. They had a few drinks one night here at Granny's and got talking about the people they used to be and the things they used to do. Robin laughed in his face when Killian told him he's worked for the Navy under the rule of a King. Killian almost laughed himself. It had been so long ago, he was a different man back then.

"Yes mate." Killian swallows with his sense coming back to him. Something else is going on here, dark magic. He's more than happy to get his brother back, but that's the thing Liam shouldn't be here. There has to be a catch, there is always is one. This isn't how things work- not in this realm, or any realm really.

"Where are we?" What is this strange place?" Liam asks his brother as Killian pulls him to sit down in the booth across from Robin.

"It's another realm." Killian explains.

"Like Neverland?" Liam asks, and Hook nods in response. "How long has it been since I…?"

"About three hundred years." Killian wants to laugh at how ridiculous that must sound. But given everything, nothing is ridiculous anymore. "I went back to neverland. Spent quite some time there."

Liam pauses taking the information in. "Well then, I guess you're not my little brother anymore." Liam pats Killian on the shoulder. There's a look in his eyes that says I'm sorry I left you so long and if I could change things I would. Killian wishes he could.

"Guess not." Killian nods not being able to meet his brother's gaze. Maybe it's because he knows there's something wrong. People don't just pop out of nowhere for no reason at all. This is something else. A price will need to be payed for this magic, but who's paying it?

"Tell me everything, what have I missed? We should probably start with the Hook because that must be a long story." Liam chuckles becoming giddy. He's excited to hear about the man his brothers become and the adventures he's been on.

"Perhaps it's best you two go back to your ship?" Robin suggests to Killian and he knows exactly why. Previously deceased people walking around might spread a panic and they both know how well this town deals with panic.

"Aye." Killian agrees.

"The Jewel? Brother do you still have her?" Liam asks excitedly.

"Aye, she's the Jolly Roger now." Killian says grimly as his brother gives him a questioning look. Coming to the realization of all thing things he'll have to tell his brother Killian's stomach takes a turn. Liam always despised pirates, will he despise all the things Killian has done? He wouldn't blame his brother for it. The mistakes of his past still haunt him to this day. What if his brother grows to despised the man he's become?

"I'll explain once we get there. Come on we better hurry, we don't want anyone noticing someone new is in town." Killian gives Robin a nod before they leave the diner.

"Why can't anyone see me?" Liam asks following his brother down the street toward the docks.

"Lets just say they don't take well to new comers." Killian picks up his pace forcing his brother to do the same if he doesn't want to get left behind.

"This realm is so strange, the buildings and clothes." Liam gestures to his own blue t-shirt and jeans. "It's wonderful."

"You get used to it." Killian explains with a small smile on his lips as he remembers his first few days in this realm. It truly is magnificent.

"Oh, she's even more glorious than I remember." Liam marvels at his brother's ship as they step onto the docks walking toward the Jolly Roger. "You took excellent care of her brother." He smiles when they get closer to the beauty. Liam runs his hand along the side of the ship. The moon catches in the reflection of the water giving the base of it a breathtaking glow. Killian had recently tended to the Jolly, he'd made a list of the things needing to be fixed and he's happy he'd actually taken the time to complete the list. Having his brother gape at at his work makes him feel as though he's accomplished something meaningful. He always looked to his brother for approval and that's exactly what he's getting. Pride begins to find its why to Killians chest.

They climb the plank leading to the ship's deck. Once aboard Killian can't help but smile at Liam, he looks just as he did the first day they set sail together. He's full of hope and life, that never lasted. How long will it this time? The grim thought forces Killian to clear his throat "You go ahead to the captain's quarters. I assume you know the way." he smiles at his brother once more. Liam nods and bounces down the steps that take him below deck, he's like a kid in a candy shop.

Killian's smile drops the minute his brother is out of sight. He has questions and there's only one person who will be able to answer them. "Swan." Killian calls shortly to the air. "Swan!" He tries again, his voice a bit less pleasant. "I know you can hear me Emma." He's angry now.

"You got my present then?" Killian spins around. Emma leans against the side of his ship with her arms folded across her chest. Her red lips form a smirk that sends a shiver down Killians spine. It reminds him of how much she's changed, it's like he doesn't know who this woman is anymore. At a time he thought he knew her better than she knew herself, but that seems so long ago now.

"Is this what you call a present?" Killians fist clenches at his side, ready to punch something. "My brother?" he growls. She makes him feel so many things at once, at it's hard to process it all. Anger seems like the easiest emotion to focus on

"What, don't you like it?" Emma sticks out her lip and tilts her head to the side as if to mock him. "I thought it was a good one." Her skin glimmers with the dim glow of the moon.

"This isn't a game Emma. If this is some sick joke you're playing I'll…"Killian doesn't know what he'll do but he know's it wouldn't be anything good.

"I know it's not a joke Hook." Her voice loses its usual teasing tone. "That is your brother and he is very much alive. I may be the dark one but I'm not cruel, at least not to you." And it's back again. The smirk that drives him mad finds its way back on her lips. Ever since the moment they shared on this ship, he hasn't been able to have an honest conversation with her. This is the most they'd come to one in a while. Come to think of it this is the first time he's seen her in almost two weeks.

"Why?" Is all Killian can think to say. Shouldn't she have better things to do, world domination of sorts? Why bring his brother back? It would have taken time and power, which would explain not seeing her for so long. "Why bring him back? What do you gain from this?" He elaborates trying to force Swan to give him a straight answer for once.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She states plainly. Killian should have expected nothing less. Of course her answer is vague and filled with another question. That's who she is now, she plays games. Emma gives him another smirk but it's quickly replaced with something different, something like confusion or fear. She turns away quickly as she coughs into her hand. When she pulls it away Killian looks over her shoulder. A black, tar like liquid pools in her palm. She turns back around, her body shaking slightly. Her eyes water, she's in pain. A spot of black stains her chin when she uses her other hand to wipe it away.

"Emma?" Killian questions. It's clear she's afraid, but of what? "Whats going on?" He steps forward reaching for her but she steps back bumping into the side of the ship. "Emma?" He questions again when she continues to stay silent. He's close enough now he can place a hand on her cheek, he almost pulls back at how cold her skin is. He takes another step putting less distance between them. "Are you alright love?" Killians heart breaks when he looks into her eyes, they hold a agonizing plea for help.

Killians change in tone seems to snap her back to her senses because she immediately masks the expression on her face. "It's nothing." She says sharply and engulfs herself in a greyish smoke. When it clears, she's gone. That wasn't nothing, that was something.

"Emma!" Killian calls to the air hoping she'll come back. "Emma!" He tries again knowing it's pointless.

"Brother are you coming or are you just going to stand outside all night?" Liam calls from below deck. Killian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. At least he knows this is his brother and not some imposter. That's if he can trust Emma. She seemed so genuine that it can't be a lie. But this wouldn't be the first time she's bested him. With another deep breath he goes below deck sitting down his brother. It's time to go digging into the past and explaining everything that's happened in the last three hundred or so years. They might be up all expression Emma had in her eyes keeps finding its way into Killians thoughts making it hard for him to focus. It's going to be a long night.

By about three in the morning Killian had finished informing his brother about the events that took place between his death up until today. He was quiet for a while when Killian finished, which was understandable. It's a lot to take in, especially when your brother changes into a completely different person in what seems like one night in Liam's perspective. Questions eventually started getting asked. Most were about Emma which again is understandable. She is the woman who brought him back to life, he'd be crazy if he wasn't at least a little bit interested in her. The questions are hard for Killian to answer, the events from earlier still fresh in his mind.

"Why did she bring me back?" Liam finally asks after a stretch of silence. "Is it because of you and your history?"

"I'm not sure." Is the only answer Killian can give his brother, because he's been asking himself the same question since he arrived. Emma told him she would let him go if he didn't love her anymore. This doesn't exactly seem like letting someone go. "But I'm going to find out." his brother nods. "We best get some sleep." Killian tells his brother. He's exhausted. Talking about his past isn't Killians favorite thing to do and he'd just spent all night doing it. There's something wrong with Emma and he needs to make sure she's safe. His brother is back from the dead and Killian can't find himself completely happy about it. He keeps waiting for something to go wrong. Liam takes the bed and Killian sits behind his desk. Trying to keep his eyes open he feels them fall shut and he can barely concentrate on anything. Sleep sounds marvelous right now, but he doesn't think he'll be getting much of it tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks once again to my beta reader who is so much help with everything! She's capturedthesavioursheart check her out cause her stuff is amazing!**

 **Well we've made it to the mid-season finale and I don't know how you guys are feeling but I'm definitely freaking out... lets hope we can all survive the hiatus!**

 **Reviews are always very helpful so if you wanna leave one feel free!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _I sought my soul, but my soul I could not see._

 _I sought my God, but my God eluded me._

 _I sought my brother and I found all three. ~Author Unknown_

Killian wakes up with his head on his desk and his neck twisted in a strange way. An unpleasant feeling comes over him after blinking a few times forcing his vision to clear. His brother is sound asleep on the bed where he'd left him the previous night. Killian finds a small part of him hoping he wouldn't be here when he'd woken up, not that he'd ever admit it. Guilt boils in his stomach. He should be ecstatic that his brother is here but the only thing he seems to be feeling is dread. Is he afraid his brother will be taken from him again or is he afraid this isn't his brother at all? Emma could have been lying and this is just something to torture him for what he said to her that day on his ship. Would she do something like this? She's a completely different person now and she's capable of almost anything. Killains happy his brother is here but he knows something bad is going to happen. That's just how things work.

Brushing his hands through his hair Killian rises from his seat and starts to fix himself up for the day. Looking into the small mirror that hangs on the far wall he runs his hand over his face. He looks terrible. The lack of sleep and the stress seem to be putting a damper on his usually dashing good looks. Killian does the best he can to make himself look presentable and calls David to explain the situation excluding the part about Emma. That's a conversation they need to have in person. Whenever anything happens with Emma he usually calls a meeting, but when it comes to Emma and her antics David and Mary Margaret aren't always the most sensible people to deal with.

David had insisted on coming to pick Killian and Liam and drive them to the loft. He said Killian should explain to everyone else, which most likely means Henry, Regina and Robin.

With a sore back Killian straightens himself in the passenger seat of Davids truck. "So this is your brother then?" David asks as they turn onto another street.

"Aye." Killian says looking in the side mirror at Liam who seems absolutely bewildered by the Vehicle. Killian remembers the first time he'd driven in Emma's Bug. He probably shared the same look on his face as his brother. The thought of Emma takes him to a place in his mind he never likes to visit, not anymore. All his memories with his Swan are stored there. Ones of who she used to be and how she used to be with him. He'd felt amazing when he'd finally broken down her walls and she'd let him in. Now her walls seem higher than ever, though Emma doesn't agree. She says she's better now. Her words echo in his mind causing his heart to ache. If only Killian could remember what the hell happened in Camelot, he might be able to fix everything that's gone wrong.

Inside the apartment Killian finds everyone waiting for an explanation as to why they're here. Robin obviously knows and he must not have told Regina, the annoyed look on her face tells Killian that much. "This is my brother Liam." Killian explains getting straight to the point.

"Your brother? As in your dead brother?" Regina asks.

The word dead stings in Killian's ears. "Aye…" he looks at the floor struggling to find the words to properly explain that his brother has magically come back to life.

"I"m supposed to be dead." Liam chimes in sensing his brothers struggle. "Quite some time ago I died, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore." He gestures to his body which is in perfect health. "Killian said something about Emma doing it."

"Emma?" David and Mary Margaret both say in unison as they look to Hook for an explanation he can't fully give.

Killain takes a deep breath. He's not sure why but he'd wanted to keep Emma out of this, the feel to protect her is more constant that it usually is. Perhaps because of what happened on the deck of his ship the previous night. "Emma payed me a visit last night." Is all he tells them.

"You spoke with her?" Snow steps forward, she always becomes more alert when her daughter is brought up. "What did she say?" she asks. Emma still hasn't paid her parents a visit since they came back. It seems to be weighing on their shoulders more as the days go by that they don't see their daughter. It might be for the best. Emma is a completely different person now, they might say things they'll regret when this is all over. Killian knows that he already has.

"Not much except that he's a present. For what, I haven't a clue." Killian brings his hand to his forehead massaging his temples with frustration. Why cant Emma be clear in why she does things? Why does everything have to be in riddles?

"She didn't say anything else?" Regina asks as she scrunches her eyebrows together, most likely thinking of possible reasons why Emma would do this. Killian wants to tell her to save her breath. He'd been asking himself the same question all night and it never landed him anywhere but with a headache. "Anything at all?"

"That's all she said." Killian lies leaving out the bit where she'd been coughing up black liquid. That's something he needs to figure out for himself before he makes Mary Margaret and David worry more than they already are.

"Well Liam, you must be hungry. Let me make you something to eat." Mary Margaret chimes giving Killian a quick glance. He nods a thank you and she smiles in return as she pulls Liam toward the kitchen. Everyone else gathers a distance away.

"Where's he staying?" David asks glancing at his wife as she spreads mayonnaise on a bun.

"I'm going to set him up with a room at Granny's." Killian explains.

"I don't get it? How does this help Emma with whatever she's planning?" Regina says more to herself than anyone else. She still seems to be stuck on the question just like Killian is.

"Gain your trust?" Robin suggests.

"There are much easier ways she could have done that. Conjuring up the dead seems a bit dramatic." Regina quickly puts that theory to rest quickly. "What's she planning." she says more to herself than the group. They all ask themselves the same question in their heads. None of this makes sense.

"You should try talking to her again, see if you can get more out of her." David suggests.

"I highly doubt she wants to talk to me mate. Besides…" Killian trails off looking toward his brother. He couldn't leave him, not yet. He's new to this world and he's going to need someone to show him around. It can be overwhelming coming to a strange place and learning all the things there is to know.

"I can try and talk to her." Henry offers looking up to his mother.

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot lately. I don't want you to over do it." Regina protectively squeezes her sons shoulder giving him an encouraging smile. It would be helpful if Henry talked to Emma, she seems more genuine when he's around.

"I can do it." Henry gives a grim nod. "I'll go to her house now."

Killian grabs the boys jacket and scarf that rests over the chair beside him and hands it to Henry. "Be careful." Killian warns. He doesn't let go of the jacket right away, he waits till Henry gives him a reassuring nod. Killian knows Emma would never put Henry's life in danger but that doesn't mean she won't hurt him. She's done it before when she ripped out the heart of his first crush. Killian wants to stop Henry from going but he knows it's their best hope. Ever since they came back to Storybrooke Killian finds himself looking after the boy more than he used too. Of course Henry still has Regina but he's lost his other mother. Killian seems to be replacing Emma for the time being, not that he minds. Henry has asked to stay on Killians ship for the night quite a bit since they got back, he only has twice. Regina only says yes to the kid when she isn't feeling on edge, which is usually always. He's happy to have the boy around. He reminds him of how things used to be like when he took Henry for sailing lessons a few times a week. They don't sail very much anymore. They mostly just do their own thing on separate sides of the ship, Henry must like the silence and calm of the ocean.

Killian's eyes follow Henry out the door then meet with Regina's. "The lad will be fine." He reassures her. She gives a nod that tells him she's not convinced. "In the meantime what are we going to tell everyone?" Killian asks the group.

"The truth, there's no point in keeping it from them, that only ever seems to make things worse." Regina would know better than anyone about secrets and lies, so Killian takes her word for it. It only means that people are going to have questions and ones that Killian isn't sure he's ready to answer.

Killian gathers Liam from the Kitchen while he finishes the last few bites of his sandwich. His brother says thank you to Mary Margaret leaving with a smile on his face. When they exit the Charmings apartment building they start toward the center of the town. Liam having different plans stops on the sidewalk and waits for his brother to do the same. Killian turns around to find his brother a few steps away with a look on his face Killian can't put his finger on.

"Look at you brother." Liam says after a moment of silence.

"What?" Killian questions.

"Look at the man you've become." Liam smiles and puts his hand on Killian's shoulder. "You've surrounded yourself with people who love and trust you. You've become a great man Killian. I'm happy you found a family after what seems, from what you told me, so many years you had alone. I'm happy for you brother."

Killian isn't sure how to respond. The feeling in his chest seems to stop him from doing anything. Hearing his brother call these people his family makes his chest ache. Emma is the reason these people trust Killian and now Emma isn't herself anymore. The guilt in his stomach for failing Emma in Camelot mixed with the pride of his brothers acceptance is enough to overwhelm him. He says thank you and nothing else. He knows he should have pulled Liam in for a hug or told him he's happy he's here but he can't. Emma is the reason why he's here, everything always comes back to her.

"It's okay brother, I know something else is going on here. Everything that's happened to you is enough to dive a man mad. But you've managed to keep your feet planted. I sense Emma is more than just important to you like you said on your ship. You love her." Liam was always able to see right though his brother. Killian could never keep anything from him when they were boys, it's the same as men it seems.

"Aye." Killian nods his head. "She means the world to me." A buzzing in Killians breaks the moment of honesty between the two brothers. When Killian pulls his phone from his pocket Liam gives him a strange look as if to say what is that thing. Killian smiles remembering how it feels to be in a strange new land and presses the answer button bringing the device to his ear.

"Regina's missing." Davids voice is urgent. "She got a call from Henry saying that if Regina didn't go to Emma's house something bad would happen. She disappeared a few minutes ago and we haven't been able to get a hold of her since." He explains.

"Alright mate. I'll see if I can find anything out. I knew we shouldn't have sent the boy." Killian curses himself.

"It's not your fault." David tries to convince Killian but the words mean nothing. If Killian had told Henry to stay the boy would have listened. Killian hangs up the phone and starts in the direction of Emmas house, to save her from doing something she'll regret when all this is over.

"Am I about to meet the Mrs.?" Liam follows closely behind his brother and Killian doesn't respond, the word Mrs. stinging in his ear.

* * *

 **Leave a review if you'd like! I like knowing what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three!**

 **Thanks for all the support I've been given with this story, it honestly means a lot! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

" _Before we can forgive one another,_

 _we have to understand one another." - Emma Goldman_

Knocking harshly on Emma's front door Killian calls her name. He can hear two people talking inside when he presses his ear against the glass window, it sounds like Henry and her. "Emma, unlock the damn door." Killian rattles with the handle until he feels the metal come loose, allowing him to push the door open and step inside, his brother right behind him.

"Killian, what a lovely surprise." Emma's voice is low and sharp. She knew Killian would be the one to show up and try to stop her from doing something she'd regret, he always does.

Killian steps forward to the kitchen where Henry sits and Emma mirrors him from across the table in her own seat. When Killian reaches the boy he puts a hand on Henry's shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze. "You alight lad?" He questions looking him in the eyes searching for something that says, please help me, but Killian finds nothing. He hates it when Henry gets mixed up in Emma's games. Henry is a tough boy but he's still a boy. Killians come to know Henry more than he thought he ever would these past few weeks. They'd been spending a lot of time on his ship. Henry always finds ways to talk about Emma but he also talks about other things. School and his friends, asking for advice with girls, always thing's you only share with people you trust. Killian would go as far as saying Henry's like a son to him. He'd protect the boy with his life if it ever came to such things.

"Regina showed up but she used magic to take her somewhere, I don't know where though." Henry tries to explain.

"Where is she?" Killian questions Emma who rolls her eyes and stands from her seat.

"I can't have you barging into my home and asking all the questions now can I. It's my turn." She gives that smile that makes Killians blood boil. "We have a guest that I haven't been properly introduced to." Emma saunters toward Liam but Killian blocks her path stepping between his brother and her.

"Please, do you really think I'm going to hurt the man I spent so long trying to bring back to life?" Emma chuckles, her eyes fixed on Liam.

"These days I wouldn't put it past you." Emma's eyes flicker to Killian's. A flash of pain he wasn't supposed to see is quickly hidden when she smiles.

"Killian, it's all right." Liam says placing a hand on his shoulder. It's not all right, he has no idea who their dealing with. He doesn't know who Emma really is. The first impression his brother will have of the woman Killian loves isn't really her. Taking a breath Killian steps to the side clearing Emma's path. Killian can see the curiosity boiling in the Dark One's eyes. She stops in front of Liam and a smile reaches her lips that makes Killian's stomach twist. It's Emma's smile, it's not tainted with darkness or full of deceit. It's pure and It's the real her. It's the smile that made Killian's heart flutter the first time he'd seen it and continued to do so when he had a courtesy of being the cause for it.

"Hook has told me lots about you." When she speaks her smile is gone and replaced with an eager look, but Killian barely notices for his mind is still focused on moments before, on her smile. It amplifies Killian's desire for who she used to be.

Killian watches the two closely, the idea that she would hurt Liam does sound ridiculous. She brought him back for a reason, that reason wouldn't be to just kill him. Seeing the two together is surreal. How has this become Killian's life, his brother and lover in the same room. It's a possibility he would have laughed at not long ago. There used to be nights that Killian would spend in his cabin where he imagined what it would be like to introduce Emma to his brother. He never imagined it like this. He never thought he'd be trying to find hints of Emma through a mask she wears to make herself seem unwavered by her emotions, but Killian knows better than that. He spent so long breaking down those walls of hers that he can see though almost everything she does. He knows her better than he knows himself, or at least he used too. She's changed so much from the woman who kissed him in Neverland so long ago. He misses her, he misses every part of who she used to be.

"All good things I hope." Liam chuckles. Killian knows it's a nervous laugh. He'd grown up with the man and even if it was centuries ago he's still able to see through his nervous tics as if they were his own.

"Of course." Emma glances in Killian direction.

"How did you do it?" They turn to Henry who had been silently watching the events unfold before him.

Emma smiles and holds out her hand showing the room the object wresting in her palm. When Killian sees the ring attached to a long chain he resists the urge to snatch it from her. That ring had been the one Killian found himself clutching onto for support, until he met Emma.

"My ring?" Liam questions.

"I thought I lost it in Camelot." Killain voice is hoarse at first but he quickly clears it. He now has his brother beside him so why does the ring still have such a powerful affect on him?

"You gave it to me, to keep safe." Emma explains as Killian looks deep into her eyes. His chest tightens. He had been planning on giving it to her for a while but he never found an opportunity that gave him the courage to do so. Something big, besides Emma becoming the Dark One, must have happened in Camelot in order for her to have it. "You can have it back now." Emma pushes her palm toward Killian but he doesn't reach for the object. He gave her the ring for a reason and until Killian finds out why she'll keep it.

"Keep it." Killian tells her. The moment seems too intimate to share with Henry and Liam staring at them. Emma's eyes flicker to the ring when she closes her fingers around it, a small smile finds the corner of her lips. "Well, you've met Liam so where's Regina?" Killian questions

"She's safe." Emma glances to the door leading down to her basement suggesting that Regina's down the steps. "In there." Emma explains. She turns her back to everyone and gives a small cough into her hand. Killian furrows his brow knowing what she's probably found in her palm.

Killain feels his brother clutch onto his shoulder, when he looks at Liam he looks a bit woozy but recovers almost instantly.

"You won't hurt her?" Henry asks standing from his chair and walking toward his mother who pins around to face them, her composure having found itself once more.

"Of course not." Her tone doesn't sound promising.

"What do you want with her." Henry looks at Emma and she looks anywhere but back at her son. Having Henry question her actions must be painful. His trust in her has never wavered until now. She could always count on him to believe in her actions and the things that motivate her to do what she does. Now everything he says seems like a test she's been given to prove herself to her him and so far she hasn't passed any of them.

"Nothing that she can't recover from." Emma promises, though it doesn't exactly settle Killians nerves.

"That doesn't sound promising Swan." Killian finally steps in.

"She'll be fine." Emma insists, her voice thick with annoyance. "I think you've all overstayed your welcome." She flicks her wrist and Killian's vision is clouded with a grey smoke. When it's cleared he finds himself in David and Snow's apartment once again. Henry and Liam appear shortly after.

David sighs at the sight of them. "I take it that went well." Sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Come to torture me?" Regina spits at Emma who found herself in her basement once she'd forced her guests to leave. Her stomach turns thinking of the look in Killian gave her. He doesn't trust her anymore, but he will. They all will understand, eventually.

"Of course not." They all seem to think she's become an evil torturer now. If only they could see who she really is. She doesn't do these things out of joy, she has her reasons. Most of which are focused on Killian. She's caused him to much pain in the past, torturing him with uncertainty of their future together. Of course now that she can't have it, she wants it more than anything. It's too late for her now and she needs to fix it. Killian deserves a better happy ending than one she could ever give him, that's if she still means that to him. The idea of him not wanting her anymore makes her stomach twist and chest tighten. She isn't his happy ending anymore, all she can do is help him reach the one he deserves. "I need you to do something for me." Emma explains stepping toward the metal bars that stand between Regina and her.

"Like I'd do anything for you, Miss Swan." Regina glares leaving a stinging feeling in Emma's chest.

Ignoring Regina's refusal Emma places her hands in front of herself forcing The Dark One's Dagger and Excalibur to appear in her hands. She looks to Regina to see nothing in her eyes but confusion. "I need you to make these blades whole."

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, I've been busy over the holidays!**

 **I hope you all like it and thanks once again to my amazing Beta reader!**

 **Reviews are always helpful!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

" _All the tears in the world can't bring back the dead or wash away your_

 _fears and grief. I want you to put up your chin and tell_

 _yourself you are strong. And if you begin to weaken, hold on to me._

 _That's what I am here for." - Cynthia Wright, Silver Storm_

"You're sure you'll be alright?" Killian asks his brother for the third time. It feels wrong to leave him after so many years spent apart. The need to be around Liam seems to intensify with every moment Killian spends with his brother. He's getting comfortable with him again and if this doesn't last its only going to make it more painful if Liam's lost to him again.

"I promise brother, besides I should be the one who's worried about you, I am oldest." Liam jokes while he closes the door to the room they'd been able to get at Granny's. It's not much but it's better than the small bed on his ship.

"Technically I'm oldest, remember." Killian teases giving his brothers hair a ruffle like Liam used to do to him when they were kids.

"Oi!" Liam shoves Killian off with a smile on his face. He hadn't realized how much he missed that smile until now. It forces memories of Killians childhood into his mind. He didn't have the best upbringing but Liam always made things easier. He made things more bearable when times got tough and there wasn't always food on the table. Killians father tried to give his children the best upbringing he could manage, or at least in the beginning he did. It wasn't until father dearest traded in his sons for his own freedom that Killian started to understand. When he was a boy his father was very good at hiding his true self, Killian wanted to be just like him. They'd met once more in the distant future and it wasn't until then that Killian had a the ability to see who the man truly was and who he became after so long. He hadn't even given himself the chance, he'd shoved a blade through his father's stomach before could try. If Liam knew what Killian had done would they be joking like they are now? Would things be this easy to settle back into? Killian pushes the thought away. That's a conversation for him to share with his brother when the time is right.

"She's not really like this." The change in topic is abrupt but Killian finds himself with the sudden need to explain Emma's actions. His brother must know know that the woman he loves is nowhere near as dark as the power that possesses her. "Emma, she's different." Killian continues to explain when Liam gives him a strange look. "The person you met today that's… that's not her." Killain tries. He sits himself on the side of the bed running his hand through his hair.

"I'll take your word for it." Liam sits beside Killian.

"I wish I knew how she became this. What if there was something I could have done to stop it all from happening." Killian races through his memories trying to find something that could hint toward Emma and his past, but he finds nothing.

"Don't beat yourself up brother. The past is the past and you need to focus on the present. If Emma isn't who she really is we have to find a way to bring her back." Liam encourages his brother, trying to build up the hope that he seems to have lost.

"We?" Killian questions.

"Yes brother. Your battles are my battles. We'll get her back for you Killian, no matter what." Liam promises, wresting a firm hand on Killian shoulder. He'd forgotten how it felt to have his brother lift his spirits. When they were young Liam always told Killian he could do or be anything he wanted. He was always the positive one. He made the impossible seem possible. "I can tell you love her. I'm happy you've found someone who can make you happy. Maybe not at this exact moment, but she will." Liam smiles once more.

"Thank you." Killian means it. With his brother at his side things don't seem as terrible, like there's something constant in his life, something unconditional. "I better get going." Killian stands and gives his brother a firm pat on the back as if to say goodbye but only for a little while.

The walk to his ship seems longer than usual. David had offered to drive Liam and Killian where they needed to be, but Killian declined wanting to spend some time alone with his brother. Thinking back on it now he wishes he'd said yes. He's more tired than he thought he was. The day's events have drained him from what little energy he had. By the time he gets below the deck of his ship Killian falls onto the bed, his eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

Killian doesn't always dream, but when he does it's about her. Emma and him are always in a meadow surrounded by breathtaking flowers that cover the ground to the forest's edge. Usually they just talk but sometimes they say nothing. It's enchanting and peaceful. It makes Killian forget about all the terrible things that are currently happening in the real world. The dreams never last though, somehow they always turn into nightmares.

Killian wakes suddenly with a deep feeling in his gut. He knows instantly something is wrong. He just isn't sure what, yet. The moment he steps from his bed he finds himself consumed by a cloud of smoke transporting him into a dark and unfamiliar room. Killian can make out the white walls that surround him and beige curtains that block whatever moonlight could seep into the room. When he steps forward he bumps into a silver coloured chair that his eyes are able to make out when they've adjusted to the darkness. It's a sound that catches Killians attention first, a soft whimper comes from the other side of the room. On a sofa matching the furniture Killians just ran into Emma lays with her arms wrapped around her stomach and tears streaming from her closed eyes.

"Killian." Emma whispers and he's by her side instantly. Dark liquid oozes down her cheek smearing where she's tries to wipe it away.

"Emma it's all right, I'm here love." Killian smooths his hand over her silver locks that end in a tight bun. When he touches her she becomes tense and her eyes snap open. Her body relaxes at the sound of his voice, he continues to sooth her by wresting his hand on her cheek wiping away her many tears with his thumb. She must not have meant to summon him here, it was an accident. Yearning for a form of comfort she called for him. Killians stomach sinks. How many nights has this happened and he wasn't here for her. How many times had she called for him but it wasn't quite enough for him to hear?

"Love, can you sit up?" He questions, his hand now in hers making circles in the palm of her hand with his index finger. She gives a small nod and he helps her into a sitting position with her feet tucked beneath her. She squeezes onto his hand as she winces in pain. Killian finds tissue on the coffee table and kneels in front of her handing her the material. She coughs into it and more black spills from her mouth.

"Well that can't be good." Killian grabs more tissues but this time he sits beside her wiping away her tears and the dark substance surrounding her mouth. When finished he tosses the tissue so it lands on the coffee table. Emma groans and leans forward resting her head on his shoulder. Wincing as she clutches onto him.

"It's alright love." Kissing the side of her head he runs his hand up and down her back.

"Killian it hurts." She grasps onto him tighter nuzzling her head into his neck. He holds onto her, her body shaking against his as she leans onto him for support. She feels delegate and fragile, as if she were to let go of him, she would collapse into nothingness.

They sit like this for a while until her breathing begins to steady and her whimpers no longer sting his ears. She's in pain and there's nothing he can do to help her. "Emma love, you need to tell me what's going on." Killian tries.

"I don't…" She mumbles into his chest. Killian closes his eyes frustrated, not with her but with himself. He knows he shouldn't push her. Especially well she's clearly weak and vulnerable but Killian knows this is the only time he'll get answers, while her guards down.

"What was that love?" He questions once more.

Emma takes a deep breath and sits straight. She closes her eyes like she's forcing the world around her to stop spinning. "I don't know. The past few days it's been happening." Emma confesses. Killian squeezes her hand wishing he'd been there for her. "Usually it's tolerable." She closes her eyes once more and takes another deep breath. "But this time, it was… it was something completely different. It felt as if I was coming apart from the inside. There was so much noise in my head and it was like every bone in my body was on fire… and… and I couldn't stop it- I couldn't…" her body begins to tremble.

"Calm down love, it's over now." He lifts her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes and focus on something different. The last thing he wants is for her pain to overtake her again.

"Water." She manages to say with a shaky voice.

"Aye love." Killian rushes to the kitchen and grabs her a drink bringing it to her swiftly as possible. He finds her in the same position he'd left her. She looks so helpless. It feels like a lifetime since she's let him see her in such a vulnerable state. Usually she pushes him away before he can try to help. "Are you okay?" Killian knows it's a stupid question but he needs to ask it.

"Define 'okay'." Killian can't help but smirk at the comment, still his quick witted and sarcastic Swan.

"Do you know why it's happening?" Killian asks as he tucks a strand of hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear. She shakes her head no and he sits beside her, his hand now on her back tracing comforting circles. After a while she starts to lean into him "There's nothing that happened recently that could have started this?" Killian tries not to push to hard.

Emma begins to shake her head but she stops herself, her eyes beginning to widen in realization. "You need to leave." Her voice is sharp but there's a slight plea behind her words.

"Swan?" Killian questions, startled at her abruptness.

"Go. Now." She looks as if she's about to stand but she thinks better of it not sure if she's strong enough to hold herself up.

"Emma?" Killian questions once more. He reaches for her but she pulls away.

"I said leave, or I'll make you." She snarls.

"I'm not going anywhere." Killian stands his ground knowing it's pointless, she'll just remove him from the room using magic but at least the gesture means something. He'll never leave her.

"Killian please." She tries more calmly but he stays in his seat beside her. She sighs, flicks her wrist and killian finds himself back on the deck of his ship, a beautiful view of the sunrise greets him when he looks to the horizon. It's morning already and Killian had only gotten a few hours of sleep before he found himself with Emma. Why did she make him leave? What did she remember? Killian shakes his head knowing that if he keeps asking himself these questions it'll drive him mad so he decides to walk to Granny's and meet his brother for breakfast. It's a 15 minute walk and Liam was always a earlier riser so he should be up soon anyways.

The walk is cold and mostly spent thinking of Emma. Killian debates in his mind on whether or not he should he tell Snow and David about what's happening to her. He doesn't even know what's happening to her and he doesn't think she has a clear idea either. Worrying her parents won't do anyone any good, but they deserve to know. Killian battles himself in his mind. He avoids thinking about the way she looked at him. She was in so much pain, how is he supposed to help her if he can't even take it away.

The bell on the door forces Killian back to Granny's and his brother. He doesn't bother saying Hello to Granny because Leroy has her to distracted while he complains about how his pancakes were cold. Killian heads straight to Liam's room. He gives a small knock on the door but when there's no greeting Killian pushes it open. Liam sits with on the bed his eyes clothes and the palm of his hand pressed against his forehead.

"Liam?" Killian questions, he notices his brother wince at the loudness of his voice. "What's wrong?" He tries again a little more softly.

"I've had a terrible night." Liam's voice is hoarse. "My head is killing me." Liam confesses looking at Killian. He looks like he's had a rough night. His tousled hair and the bags under his eyes say enough for Killian to know it wasn't a pleasant sleep at all. He gives his brother a concerned look. "I'm sure it's just side effects from coming back from the dead." Liam says nonchalantly. "I'm sure it's nothing. I'll go get ready for breakfast." Killian can tell Liam tries to hide another wince when he stands and heads to the bathroom.

Killian has that sinking feeling in his gut again, something is terribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally I'm able to give you all chapter five! Thanks again to my beta who is wonderful!**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _"You know, life fractures us all into little pieces._

 _It harms us, but it's how we glue those fractures_

 _back together that make us stronger." - Carrie Jones, Entice_

Breakfast has always been Killian's favorite meal since he was a child. It was the time of day when everything seemed perfect. Liam and him would sit at the table eager to have a meal as a family. Even after their mother died and they found passage on a ship their father captained he looked forward to it. Sometimes those were the best mornings of all, the smell of salt from the ocean and the brisk air always woke him before he'd started shoveling food in his mouth. When Killian had gotten older there were days on the jolly when he'd been sailing the sea's and he would wake before the sun had come up and watch it rise. The familiar feeling of his childhood would creep up on him. Most the crew would have been asleep, aside from the few who were unlucky enough to be given the night watch. It was always peaceful and quiet. Killian's favorite was when the ocean had found its calm and waves were scarce. It would seem as though the sun were rising from the edge of the world and if you were to follow it, you'd fall straight off. In those moments Killian was able to forget everything that troubled him, he'd love one of those moments right now.

"Killian?" Liam's voice is distant while Killian finds his way out of his thoughts and back to reality. "I know that look, your mind is on the sea." Liam smiles, his thoughts probably going in the same direction.

"How are you feeling now that you've got some food in you?" Killian hasn't forgotten the state he'd previously found his brother in and the chilling resemblance it shared with Emma's. Though he wishes he would.

"Better." Liam's eyes won't meet Killians. He knows something is wrong as well but neither of them want to admit that it's more than just side effects.

"I was thinking we'd go sailing today?" The idea had found itself in Killian's head since his brother came back. It would feel remarkable to have Liam beside him sailing the Jolly, brothers at sea once more. Maybe it would even give Killian a chance to clear his mind. It would also give him the opportunity to discuss family matters like the fate that had taken their father. It's been gnawing in the back of Killian's mind and the guilt had been eating him up since that fateful day.

"That would be marvelous!" This time their eyes meet with Liam smiling like he did as a kid and Killian trying to hide the regret that keeps nagging at him.

"I've got a stop to make before we go." Killian decides it's a good idea to check in with Emma's parents before they're surrounded by ocean. Killian still hasn't decided if he's going to tell them how he found their daughter but keeping the knowledge to himself is causing his stomach to turn. He's worried about her, and she won't let him help with whatever is happening to her. With the amount of secrets Killian's keeping he's likely to fall overboard.

"You want to what mate?" Snow and David's plan has about as many holes in it as a ship that's found its way to the bottom of the ocean. "Emma isn't going to just let you stroll into her home." Killian tries to explain but the idea doesn't seem to stick with them. "She's most likely put up some sort of spell that blocks people she doesn't exactly want inside her home." Killian tries to put it gently.

"We have to try Hook, she's our daughter and we have to stop her before she does anything she'll regret." Killian has to admire David's concern but she won't do anything stupid, or at least Killian want's to believe she won't. She had told Henry that Regina would be safe, for the most part. Can they trust Emma to keep her word?  
"Killian." Liam calls his brother over to where baby Neal lays in his crib. He talks in a low voice. "You have to go with them." Killian knows his brothers right, but he hates constantly leaving behind the family he's just gotten back. "We can go sailing when all this is over. Right now you have Emma to worry about." Liam places his hand on his shoulder. "Go help them, they need you."

"Are we ready?" Robin walks into the apartment with his bow slung behind his back.

"You've got to be kidding mate, you're smarter than this." Killian gives Robin a look that asks for an explanation.

"I have to try, you can understand that." Robin responds knowing full well Killian can understand going to great lengths to protect the people you love.

"Let's get on with it then" Killian grumbles toward David and Mary Margaret.

"I can stay to look after Neal if you'd like?" Liam suggests.

Killian gives his brother a sharp look. "You're coming." He tells him.

"You'd do that?" Mary Margaret would be the one staying behind and of course the idea of coming makes her heart sing.

"No he wouldn't." The idea of his brother alone doesn't sit well with Killian, especially because of the state he'd found him in this morning.

"Of course I will." Liam gives one of his charming smiles and lifts Neal into his arms, cradling the child with a natural sway. Liam always wanted to be a father someday, Killian knew that much for for sure.

"You're sure?" Mary Margaret asks once more and Liam responds with a firm yes. She takes more than a few moments explaining where everything is and what songs to sing when he starts to get restless. She explains that he can call her at any time with the device that Emma had forced Killian to get a while back. She writes her cell phone number on a scrap piece of paper and leaves it on the counter, double checking that Liam knows how to call her if anything comes up. David has to practically pull his wife out of the apartment before she makes Liam practice a 'in case of emergency' exit plan.

"Liam's great with Kids." Killian reassures Mary Margaret when the door to the apartment closes behind them and she gives him a hopeful smile.

When they get to Emma's place Robin is the first to try opening the door, it doesn't come to killians surprise when the man is thrown back and forced off the front porch, landing on his back. "You alright mate?" Killian calls with a smirk on his lips. He did warn them, it was their choice if they decided not to listen.

"It's a good thing I brought this." David lifts Henry's scarf into everyone's sight, at least someone was paying attention. "She might not want us in, but I have a feeling she wouldn't mind a visit from her son." David uses the scarf to open the door, the sound of the lock unclicking is music to their ears, aside from Killians of course. He still thinks this is a terrible idea.

"Now let's hope no ones home." Robin grumbles when all of them step through the elegant front doors of Emma Swan's new home. "We should split up." Robin suggests.

"Aye," Killian agrees. "We'll take up stairs." he gestures for Robin to follow him up the narrow staircase leading to the second floor. Killian hasn't had a chance to explore this area of the house, and he has to admit he's quite curious. Robin disappears into a room resembling a study and Killian pushes a different door open that leads to a bedroom. It must be meant for Henry, a smaller bed is placed in the corner and a dresser is against the wall across from it. Killian takes a short time inspecting the place knowing Emma would never knowingly taint her relationship with Henry. He leaves the door open as if to mark he'd already been there.

The second room Killian finds himself in is a ways down the hall, it's larger than the rest and a four post bed fits perfectly across from the doorway. It's Emma's room, Killian knows because it speaks volumes of who she is. There's nothing to indicate anything personal like family pictures or clothes scattered across the floor, but there's an essence of who she is marked so flawlessly everywhere Killian turns. He can sense it as makes his way to the bay window, he brushes away the ocean blue curtains that block a breathtaking view of the sea. Killians eyes begin to sting as he finds himself mesmerized by the vision before him. It wouldn't be terrible to see this every morning, especially if Killian woke with his arms wrapped around Emma as the reminence of their sleep begins to leave them. They'd lay in bed for longer than they should savouring each moment. The curtains would be drawn allowing the light of a new day to bring them back to reality as they've found themselves entranced by each other and the peaceful future they'd found, together.

"There's nothing up here aside from another bedroom." Robin voice pulls Killian reluctantly from his daydream.

Killian clears his throat. "She must be downstairs then." They make their way to the lower level and when they get there they find Snow and David staring blankly in the same direction. Killian follows there eye line to a wooden door that Killian should have noticed, but hadn't. It seems out of place.

"We think there's some sort of glamour on it." David explains. "It's like the door is there but it's fuzzy, like my mind doesn't want it to be."

"Aye." Killian agrees. "Have you tried opening it?"

"Not yet, we're not sure what'll happen." Mary Margaret tells them, obviously referring to Robin's first attempt at trespassing in The Dark Ones home.

"Only one way to find out." Robin steps forward and places his hand on the handle trying to turn it. "Locked."

"Do you hear that?" Snow says her voice low as she turns her head, listening intently. Killian makes a strange face and does the same, there's nothing but silence.

"I don't hear anyth-." David begins whispers but Snow shushes him before he can finish.

Killian waits a stretch then breaks the silence. "I can't hear anything."

"There was something I swear." Mary Margaret gives an irritated sigh and walks closer to the door pressing her ear against it. She shushes them all once again and starts fiddling with the handle. She continues presses her ear against the wood giving them all a quizzical look. She jumps back when something slides through the bottom of the doors frame with such a force it lands directly in front of Robin who stands the furthest away. He bends down picking up the what looks like a piece of parchment and begins to investigate their new findings. Robin turns the paper so it lays flat in one hand, he jumps with shock when a holographic image of Regina rises from the whatever the magical paper is called.

"Emma's trying to make two blades whole." Regina urgently explains. "One is the dagger, and I could be wrong but the other looks a lot like one I've seen in some of my spell books. It almost looks like Excalibur, Get Belle to look into it. I'll be fine just leave before she comes back, she won't be gone for long." When the message is finished the parchment is engulfed in flames leaving nothing left but perplexed looks on everyone's faces.

"Regina's right, Emma won't be gone for long. We know Regina's okay and now have some information to go on." Mary Margaret states and they all agree. When they leave they make sure that everything is where they left it. Emma will most likely know they've been here so Killian leaves his findings untouched and doesn't try to hide his tracks. Maybe it'll leave some sort of message for her, of what he's not entirely sure.

When Emma magics herself into her home and her new companion into her basement she immediately feels that something is different. The air seems richer than normal, and when she walks into her bedroom the curtains are drawn back. The afternoon's light beams through the clear glass causing Emma to squint when she looks out the window. He'd chosen this house himself and Emma knows exactly why, the reason being the stunning landscape before her. Killian once said the horizon calmed him and she has to admit it does the same for her. It reminds her of him, and when she's thinking of him everything seems to be okay. But lately thinking of him without guilt twisting in her stomach seems to be the problem. She needs to fix what she's done to him... to them. She needs to find the happiness she's taken from him the moment she went dark.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgot about me" Regina remarks when Emma walks into the spare bedroom.

"What's with the location change?" Regina asks.

"That's for me to know. Don't bother trying to get out because you can't. That goes for anyone trying to get in as well, aside from me." Emma quickly explains before Regina does anything stupid. She doesn't want to keep her friend locked inside like a prisoner but it needs to be done, for now at least. "The first rule of using light magic is channeling the good within you." Emma begins her first lesson which is most likely going to end in disaster.

"You must be joking." Regina chuckles. "You're going to try and teach me how to use light magic? You do realize you're The Dark One?"

"I may be dark now, but I was once the Savior and I need to teach you this so I can makes things right. The sooner you learn the quicker you can go home."

"Make what right?" Regina asks catching on to what Emma hoped she wouldn't.

"It doesn't matter." Emma defects. "Rule number two, you need to truly believe there's good inside you." Emma focuses their conversation and begins to pace across the floor, ignoring the look the Regina won't stop giving her. It's one Emma knows very well. One that says, foolish girl what have you gotten yourself into? Emma would like to know the answer to that question herself.

* * *

 **Reviews are always helpful and encouraging, so if you would like to leave one, feel free! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to my beta reader (Captured The Saviours Heart), she's an amazing writer so you should really check out her stuff!**

 **Well here's chapter Six, I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

" _All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust."_

 _J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan_

Mornings are starting to become something Killian dreads. It means there's a whole new day for things to go terribly wrong or more people to go missing and taken hostage by the new villain in town. At least that's what people have been saying. After all the good Emma has done for these people they're so quick to turn on her. It's like they've forgotten all the times she'd saved them from one curse after the next and the few people who do remember have their heads stuck in books. Robin, David, Liam, and Killian agreed to go to the library to do research on the swords that Regina had mentioned the Previous day. Henry had wanted to come but Killian told the boy no, as he has school. He probably won't be paying any attention during his lessons but Killian sent him anyway. Henry begged for as long as he could until Killian practically had to force him onto the school bus. He feels guilty having to drop some of his more flexible rules but with Emma being The Dark One and Regina being held captive he's found himself putting his foot down more than he'd like too.

"I don't get it. From what I've been reading Excalibur is a sword that's supposed to be in a stone and is meant to be pulled by someone worthy." Robin drops his book closed on the table. He runs his hands down his face pressing the heels into his eyes. He's worried about Regina and Killian can't blame him. Emma's taken the woman he loves away from him, keeping her locked up and out of reach. If their situation were reversed Killian might be in a similar state, granted a bit more vengeful.

"Think about it, before we came back we were entering Camelot. In this world Excalibur, Camelot, Merlin, and King Arthur are all apart of the same tale." David looks up from his book, the gears turning in his mind as he puts everything together like a puzzle. "Maybe Arthur pulled Excalibur from the stone while we were there, or already had and we just don't remember."

"But no one has seen Arthur or any of his people since we came back to this Realm. It isn't possible that in order to get the sword Emma would…" Robin trails off looking in Killian's direction.

"Kill him in order to get it." Killian finishes the sentence, his voice hard. "She wouldn't do that.

Robin stands in frustration and starts to pace the floor. "Wouldn't she!? She cursed us all to forget 6 week of our lives, and I don't want to be the one to point out that in order to cast this particular curse you need to kill the thing you love most!" Robin cuts off with his eyes finding the floor.

The sentence makes Killian's heart sting. Sure he's happy to be alive, but the idea she was able to cast the curse with him still here means there's something or someone she loves more than him. It couldn't be Henry because he's still alive, thank all the gods for that. But it also means no matter how deeply Killian loves Emma she does not feel the same. His life being proof of that.

"Maybe we should focus on one thing at a time." They stop scowling at each other when Liam speaks after so long of staying silent. They nod agreeing and sit back down in their chairs. "What does Emma want to do with Excalibur when it's whole and what makes it so special?" Liam suggests as a focus point and none of them object, knowing the answer to those questions would be a great help. Killian watches them wrack their brains for answers but he doesn't do the same himself. His mind is stuck in Camelot where Emma cast the curse, who did she sacrifice?

"Hook!" Belle pushes through the front doors of the library and comes to a stop, breathless from running. She was supposed to be here hours ago. "Rumple is missing, I think Emma has him." She breathes with panic.

"Fantastic." He mumbles to himself. Not that many people are going to miss Rumple while he's gone but that doesn't mean people aren't going to jump at the chance to gossip about The Dark Ones latest scandal. It's like Emma wants everyone to hate her. "Alright that's it." Killian gives an aggravated huff.

"Where are you going?" Robin questions when Killian slings his jacket on his back.

"To get some answers."

"Be careful." Killian gives Liam a reassuring nod at his brother's concern.

Killian had been planning on making Henry stay a full day at school but in this particular moment he needs the boys help. Of course he was more than willing when Killian found him sat on his lunch break.

"What do you need me to do?" Henry asks.

"Distract her and keep her out of the house for a bit." Killian explains as they walk toward Emma's house. He doesn't like the idea of involving Henry but at this point he's not sure he has any other options. The boy is the only one she trusts, Emma won't hurt him. "Remember you can call me at any time. If it all becomes too much I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Relax this isn't my first operation, I know the drill." Henry tries to ease Killians nerves but it doesn't do much.

"Alright." Killian stops at the beginning of the street. Keeping his distance for good measure. "Try to get me as much time as you can." Killian squeezes the boy's shoulder and gives him an encouraging smile.

"I'll text you when we're in the clear." Henry walks down the street leaving Killians sight as he turns the corner. When he does so Killians stomach twists. He shouldn't be using the kid for things like this. He should be at school learning about the world and who he is as a person, not distracting his mother so a pirate can sneak into her house. Killian waits a few moments until he feels the a buzz in his back pocket, he pulls his phone out with a message that says he's in the clear, just as Henry promised.

Killian quickly sneaks into Emma's front yard. He uses the same trick as they had before and opens the door with Henry's sweater. Killian had gotten it from him while he was explaining the plan to the boy. He creeps into the front room keeping his feet light. He immediately goes to the wooden door they'd been trying to figure out the previous day but he finds himself with the same luck as the last, and this time no note comes flying out the bottom. Killian quickly gives up on that as he's working on borrowed time and finds his way into the kitchen. It looks like it's hardly been used. For some reason the idea of Emma not needing to eat sends a pang in Killians stomach. Mundane things like eating breakfast with the woman you love has never been more desirable than it is now. He clears his head by taking a deep breath and decided to try for up stairs. As he climbs the steps the sound of a woman's voice becomes louder and louder.

"Ugh!" Regina grunts when Killian pears down the hall, a faint light radiates from the spare bedroom for a slight second.

"Regina?" Killian questions stepping into view of the not so evil queen.

"No don't!" She shouts lifting her hand gesturing for him to stop when he starts to enter the room. Killian does the unusual thing and listens to her. He stops at the entrance. "Emma did something to the room. I can't leave and no one but her can get in, and I'd rather not find out what happens when someone tries." Regina places her hands on her hips, she looks exhausted.

"Well, you look like hell." Killian doesn't sugar coat her current state.

"Look who's talking, Guyliner." She emphasizes the last word like it's a bad thing.

"Why's she got you locked up in one of her rooms?" Killian gets straight to the point not wanting to waste any time.

"She's trying to teach me light magic." Regina groans, giving Killian the impression that

even the word aggravates her, let alone the actual act.

Killian wants to laugh at the idea. "She does realize most of what you've come to accomplish is based on darkness?" He reminds her though Regina probably doesn't need it. The consequences of her actions from the past still haunt her today. Killian knows enough about having a dark past to know that.

"Do you know what she plans on doing when The blades are whole?"

"All she said is that I need to do it so she can fix things, whatever that means." Regina explains.

"Fix what?" Killian asks.

"How should I know." Regina exclaims giving him an irritated look. It was a stupid question, but in Killians defense we was talking to himself, not that that's any better. "I can't figure out how to break her spell. You're a pirate you should know all about breaking and entering." Regina sneers at Killian, clearly frustrated under their current circumstances.

"Just because you got yourself trapped doesn't mean you can take it out on me." Killian glares. "There isn't anything else?"

"I think I would remember if she'd told me her evil plans." Regina signs while the displeased expression she shares slowly changes into something else. "There's something more going on here. She isn't doing all this just because she's the Dark One, there's a reason. I saw it in her eyes the other day. Something happened, besides her becoming the Dark One, in the weeks that we're missing. She's trying to make up for something, but what?"

"If I knew I'd tell you." Killian grumbles. Everything is making less sense with the more he finds out.

"Thankfully both of you don't know." Both of them jump when Emma's shadow walks toward them through the dimly lit hall, which is odd considering it's the middle of the day. "It's strange, I don't recall letting you in Hook." There's a faint glisten to her skin when the light from Regina's room pours from the doors frame and past Killian. "So what on earth are you doing here?" She smiles at him a bit too friendly it borders on threatening.

* * *

 **Leave a Review if you'd like! They're always great motivation! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! Here's chapter Seven, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 _"Grief, no matter how you try to cater to its wail,_

 _has a way of fading away." - V.C. Andrews, Flowers in the Attic_

"I said, what are you doing here?" Emma repeats through her teeth. She's angry and has every right to be. Killian tricked her and used her son against her. It's not something that can be taken lightly. Henry had been eager to help but that won't make a difference to her. Her son is the one thing that seems to make her hold on to whatever is left of the real her, of Emma.

"Just thought I'd pop by for a visit." Killian tries to lighten the mood but it clearly doesn't work with Regina still scowling at Emma.

"Let me out of here Miss Swan." Regina's voice quickly returns to its demanding tone from when she was the Evil Queen. The sound sends a shiver down his spine, it brings him back to the old days. When things were equally as complicated but in much different ways.

"I am not finished with you yet." Emma states as her stare snaps to Regina, her eyes still locked in a menacing glare.

Killian steps between the two scowling ladies blocking them from the each other, It's a bloody good job that looks can't kill. "Come on love, I'm sure there's another way we can go about this. You don't need to hold anyone captive. If we could just talk abou-"

Emmas eyes shift back to Killian as she cuts off his suggestion "You want to talk?" she spits, her eyes betraying her when she tries to seem as though she's not hurt by the whole situation. As much as she desperately wants to keep this untouchable act up, Killian can see right through it . "You used my son in your plan to break into my home."

"You did what!?" Regina snaps from behind Killian.

"Regina this isn't the time." Killian glances over his shoulder but wishes he hadn't based on the look Regina gave him. "Where's the boy?" Killian asks realizing Henry hadn't come upstairs. A flutter of panic finds its way into his chest. She would never hurt him, right?

"He's at Mary Margarets. I sent him home after I figured out what both of you were up too." Emma explains and Killian lets out a breath of relief. "How could you use Henry like that? He's just a kid." Emma scolds, her glare becoming more intense as anger boils up inside her.

"I'm only trying to stop you from doing anything you'll regret. Just tell me what you're trying to do and maybe I can help." Killian tries. He slowly moves closer to her in an attempt to seem less threatening. He doesn't want to to push her away, she needs to make these decisions on her own.

"Do something I'll regret?" Emma questions as she looks at him in disbelief. "Everything I'm doing is for- ugh!" She cuts off and turns around unable to look at either Regina or Killian.

"Emma maybe if you just let me out…" Regina suggests with a much tender voice than before.

"Oh, we're back to Emma now." Swan rolls her eyes turning back around to face them. "Hook get out of-" She cuts off as she's forced into a fit of coughing. She leans forward placing her hand on the wall for support. Her hands wrap around her stomach as she makes an unpleasant noise between a whimper and a scream.

Killian places a protective hand on her back, she gives a weak attempt to shrug him off but she gives up when he doesn't budge. "Not again." Killian mumbles as he holds her up.

"Again? This has happened before?" Killian looks to Regina and doesn't give her an answer. She'll be angry that he hadn't told her about it.

"Come along Swan." Killian lifts her into his arms and pushes past Regina into the bedroom.

"Hook no, you can't come in!" Regina yelps when he pushes past her, ignoring her warning. Nothing happens and she mumbles something to herself about how it must be because she's sick. Killian places Emma on the bed as she continues to moan in pain. It makes his stomach turn to see her like this. He sits beside her placing a his hand on her shoulder. Every time she makes a sound his heart sinks. Seeing her like this reminds Killian of how helpless he was when his brother died in his arms. He'd felt so many things in those moments. He had hatred and loss mixing up in his chest while he desperately clung to the hope that maybe his brother was still alive. He's not sure if he could ever go through something like that with Emma in his arms, it might be enough to break him.

"How do we help her?" Regina asks as she watches the two of them.

"All we can do is wait until it stops." Killian explains, looking up to see a pained expression on Regina's face. Sometimes Killian forgets the two have become good friends in the recent years. This must hurt her too, seeing someone you hold dear in such a state isn't something you can get used too. Killians attention is averted when Emma stops making noises. He presses his hand to her forehead and isn't surprised to find her skin ice cold.

"Killian?" She whispers as she pulls herself to sit up. She leans on Killian's shoulder, her breath heavy as the last reminisce of pain leaves her. He wraps a protective arm around her, the moment reminds him of how things used to be. The mundane gesture of her leaning onto him sends a chill through his body. It's like an echo of who they used to be.

"You alright love?" He questions looking down at her.

"The worst of it's over I think." She discreetly tries to brush away a tear but both Killian and Regina see it, but they don't say anything.

"How long has this been happening?" Regina asks. She looks at Emma like she's studying her and trying to read her symptoms. Killian should should have told Regina about Emma's episodes the minute he found out about them. She's more knowledgeable when it comes to things like these, maybe she can help her.

"Only recently." Emma answers with a hand on her stomach. She begins to explain what exactly happens but Killians attention is turned to his phone, it buzzes with a text from david telling him to answer his phone. David had tried calling four times. Killian dials his number and walks to the corner of the room. His mind immediately going to a terrible place, what if something has happened to Liam.

"Finally!" David exclaims when he picks up the phone. "Something's happened to Liam, he just starting coughing up black stuff. He says he's fine now but I'm taking him to the hospital."

"I'll be there soon." Is all Killian says before turning his attention back to Emma. "Swan would there be a reason as to why my brother got sick with the same symptoms you've just shown at the exact same time as you?" He questions unsure if he wants to know the answer.

"I was afraid of that." She sighs. "Since the day I managed to bring him back from the dead, I've been getting worse and worse." Emma starts to explain.

"That's understandable. Bringing someone back from the dead is a bit advanced, even for a Dark One." Regina remarks.

"When I cast the spell I was afraid our lives would be tethered. At first I thought I had avoided it, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Emma explains with her head down. She doesn't seem to dark and menacing in these moments, she seems ashamed and vulnerable. Is it because the truth of what she's done is finally coming to light? "I afraid the spell would take it's toll on my body with it being so demanding of my powers. I thought I was fine but then these short episodes started happening after I cast it and they've been getting worse as time goes by."

"Wait, you're saying your life it connected to my brothers because you brought him back from the dead, but since you used a spell that was too powerful for you to handle you're dying, which will kill him as well?" Killian questions.

"Yes." She doesn't look at him.

"So now I'm going to lose both the people I love." Killian's voice comes out a harsher than he intended.

"Well my life wasn't exactly the one I thought mattered in this case. I thought I'd managed to cast the spell without tethering his life to mine! I guess I should have known better because all magic come with a price." She's standing now. She doesn't have all her strength back so her angry steps toward him are a bit less threatening than she intended.

Her words pour into him as he realizes what she just told him. "You cast the spell knowing that you'd die?"

"Yes." Her voice is shakey. "I think you better go see your brother." She flickers her wrist and Killian finds himself in the middle of the hospitals waiting room. The surprised eyes of David and Henry meet with his.

"How'd things go with my mom?" Henry asks and Killian's stomach turns when David and the boy stand from their seats, eager to hear about a daughter and mother. How the hell is he supposed to tell her father and son that Emma Swan is dying? How is Killian Jones supposed to tell himself that his brother and the love of his life are going to be taken from this world when he doesn't want to be in a world without them

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

" _Love is the only thing that can touch our soul_

 _and change our heart." - Lailah Gifty Akita_

"This is useless!" Regina gives Emma a frustrated glare. Her attempt to teach Regina to use light magic hasn't been going exactly as planned. Regina still hasn't been able to cast a simple spell or move an object as small as a pencil. She'd almost done it once but had gotten distracted, Emma isn't entirely sure that it was an accident.

"You won't be able to do it if you don't believe you can." Emma explains for the seventh time that day. She sits in a chair facing the center of what has become Regina's room. Emma's hand massages her right temple in an attempt to ease the persisting headache that hasn't gone away since last night's ordeal. "Come on, one more time."

"You're kidding." Regina sighs in frustration and closes her eyes while trying to focus. It doesn't last long because when Emma looks up she finds Regina sitting on the end of the bed, clearly not trying at all.

"Come on Regina I need you to do this." Emma tries convincing her but she knows it won't work.

"Why? Why do you need me to do this so bad?" She questions. "Why do you need to make Excalibur whole? How am I supposed to do anything for you if I can't trust you?" Regina's voice is raised and is laced with annoyance.

"You know I can't tell you that." Emma says through her teeth. Regina's words cut deeper than Emma thought they would. The people she holds most dear not trusting her is one thing she'd hoped she could avoid, but it seems that's not the case. Emma refuses to look Regina in the eye. Even as the Dark One she can't know when her emotions will get the best of her. It's happened before and it never ends well. The less people she hurts the better. "Can't you just do this for me?" Emma questions. Hoping that maybe their history will be enough to convince her.

"I wish I could Emma, but right now you're not the Emma that I can trust. Either you tell me what's going on or I don't do anything for you. Even if that means you keep me locked in here for the rest of my life." Regina stands her ground.

When Emma looks at her friend she knows she's speaking the truth. Regina wouldn't make false statements, especially now. "I need to join the dagger and Excalibur because when it is whole it will have the power to remove the tether the Darkness has on me without killing me." Emma begins. "I need to remove the darkness because I won't die and if I don't die then neither will Liam. Killian won't have to watch his brother be taken from him again."

"Or the woman he loves." Regina adds.

"That doesn't matter." Emma sighs and stands from her chair unable to stay still. Unveiling her plan makes her feel restless and almost nervous.

"Yes it does Emma. He still loves you." Regina tries to convince her friend but the idea of Killian still able to love Emma doesn't seem possible. She's hurt him in so many ways she needs to fix the things she's done to him.

"I said it doesn't matter." Emma says a bit more sternly.

"Wait," Regina says while coming to some sort of realization. "If you remove the darkness it's still going to need a tether, who are you planning on giving that burden too?" Regina questions.

"Gold." Emma states as if there's not going to be a problem with the idea, but deep down she know's there is.

"I'm not too fond of the man myself but that's a bit harsh, don't you think? He finally has a chance to live the life he's wanted. You're just going to take that from him?" Regina asks.

"Yes." Emma says matter of factly. "I am the Dark One aren't I?"

"For now, but what about after. The Emma I remember wouldn't do well with that kind of guilt on her shoulders."

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." Emma snaps knowing that there's a large amount of truth to Regina's words. "Now I've told you what you wanted. Get back to work." The woman sighs and focuses her mind back on her task while Emma finds herself struggling to focus.

When Killian arrived at Granny's he'd been fully prepared to explain to his brother the situation Emma had put him in. He now stands in front of his brother's door and he can't bring himself to knock. The idea of telling his brother he might die again after only just coming back is heartbreaking to think about, who knows what actually saying it out loud might do. Killian hasn't even told Emma's parent's yet. He's not sure what he's going to tell Henry or if he even will. The only person he's told is Robin and he didn't have much to say on the topic, he mostly listened. Which is exactly what Killian needed at the time.

Killian takes a deep breath and taps lightly on the door, he opens it without waiting for a response. When he looks to the bed and doesn't find his brother his stomach begins to knot. What if something's happened? Killian's mind immediately goes to the worse place it could. He calls his brothers name and gets a moan in response. It comes from the bathroom. Killian rushes to the door and pushes it open. He finds his brother sitting on the floor with his arms resting on his knees and his head falling forward.

"You alright mate?" Killian questions kneeling down. The situation reminds him of a time when they were teenagers. Liam had found his way into a tavern and managed to drink half of it. Killian spent the night and the next morning tending to his brother while also doing his share of the work they'd both been given. Killian had held it against Liam for weeks.

"I'm not feeling too great." His brother manages to look up but when he does he coughs into his hand, black spots splatter against his palm. It's unbearably similar to how Killian had found Emma when she'd summoned him into her home.

Killian pulls his phone from his pocket and he dials Robins number. "Robin I need you and David to come and get Liam. Get everyone together at the apartment. I'm going to get help." Killian doesn't wait for a response and he hangs up the phone. "Robin's coming to get you. I'm going to get help, don't worry."

"Be careful." His brother mumbles.

"Always mate." With that Killian is rushing out of Grannys front door and running down the street to Emma's house not wanting to waste any time. Liam's getting much worse and now that Killian knows what's going on he doesn't want to waste a second while he trying to fix things.

Killian pushes through Emma's door surprised to find it unlocked. He's sure it's not a good sign. He rushes upstairs and past Regina's room, he ignores her when she calls after him. He opens the door to the master bedroom and finds Emma on the floor. His heart stops at the stillness of her body. He kneels beside her surprised at how pale she is, her veins are like ink webbed belith her skin creating an eerie pattern up her neck and toward her closed eyes. Without thinking he scoops her into his arms and rushes into Regina's room. The wide eyes of the previously Evil Queen meet with his desperate ones.

"You need to do it." He demands placing Emma gently on the bed. The action doesn't suit the sternness in his voice. He gestures to both the blades that are placed side by side on the rooms table. Killians doesn't know what Emma plans to do with them but he's sure it has something to do with saving her and Liam's life. Why would she trouble herself with it if it were something else?

"What happened to her?" Regina's voice is thick with concern. "She said she'd be right back. It's been an hour, I thought she'd just gotten frustrated with me but she must have…" Regina trails off not needing to finish the sentence.

"You need to do it Regina it's the only way." Killian pleads to the woman which isn't something he often does.

"Do you know what she's planning on doing?" Regina questions. "She's going to remove the darkness from herself and tether it back to Rumple." Regina explains.

Killian knows it's her attempt at bringing some sense to the situation but he doesn't care. He has a feeling they're running out of time and he doesn't want to have to have to say goodbye to Emma or his brother. He's not ready. "The crocodile loves Magic, he'll thank her for it."

"Hook, think about this. When she's no longer the Dark One what she'll have done will eat away at her. Emma's strong but when it comes to not doing the right thing who knows what this will do to her." Regina tries.

"I'll help her through it, we all will. Regina please." Killian's voice cracks as panic wells up in his chest. "Look at her. If I can tell she doesn't have much time so can you." He looks desperately into Regina's eyes hoping that maybe she'll do what he's asking of her.

"Only light magic can do it." Regina explains.

"You've used light magic before you can do it again." Killians tone is more demanding than he'd meant. It was supposed to be encouraging.

"It's not that simple!" The queen snaps.

"Think about Emma. I know you don't want to admit it, but she's your best friend. The two of you have gone through so much together. Just think about how much it will hurt to lose her, think about what she means to you. She's your family."

Regina closes her eyes and places her hands above the two blades, they begin to shake and her brow furrows with concentration. Killian rushes to Emma's side as he watches. A light begins to illuminate from Regina's fingers but it doesn't grow any brighter.

"You're doing it Regina."

"Shut up." She snarls. The light grows brighter until the whole room is surrounded with a blinding white. Killian covers his eyes with his arm, after a moment he takes it away and he looks up see Regina with Excalibur in her hand and it's in once piece. "I did it." she breaths while smiling to herself.

"Swan?" Killian lightly shakes her shoulder but nothing happens, what if they were too late. "Swan?" he tries again, but nothing. He sucks in a breath of air but he doesn't seem to be able to release it. He can feel his eyes begin to sting and his head falls.

A heavy inhale of air startles Killian as he snaps his attention to Emma. Her chest rises as she breaths in with wide eyes. Her veins return to their normal state as if her condition is being reversed and color comes back to her skin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to my wonderful beta! She's absolutely fantastic!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

" _Everyone thinks of changing the world,_

 _but no one thinks of changing himself." - Leo Tolstoy_

"Regina are you alright?" Emma brushes Killian off as he tries to help her stand. She doesn't bother to check herself over and make sure she's alright. Emma thinks of her friend before herself, it's something that tells Killian she hasn't fully given into the darkness, she still cares. Emma is forced to let Killian help her when she stumbles onto her feet, this time she doesn't push him away as she realizes how dizzy she really is.

"Did it work? Are you okay?" Killian questions while helping her walk toward Regina who leans forward on the table with Excalibur on the ground beside her.

"No, but the power of the two blades is enough to keep Liam alive, for now." Emma answers with a short breath while she reaches for Regina's shoulder. Killian can still see her veins, prominent on her pale hand, his heart clenching in response. Her sickness isn't completely gone. Will any of this be gone when everything's done, when Emma's back to who she used to be and when the darkness no longer has a hold on her? Can they get back to the people they used to be? The thought haunts Killian but he pushes it away to the back his mind. They'll have time to figure all that out when everything is fixed.

"And keep you alive." Regina presses her hand to her forehead wincing at the dull ache that infests every inch of her mind. She's clearly overwhelmed by the use of her magic.

"Thank you." Emma quietly mutters but the tender words don't suit her dark features.

"For what? Helping you destroy Rumples life and condemn you to one of self hatred and regret? My pleasure." Regina snaps. She's still stuck on the idea that Emma won't be able to handle the guilt when she's back to her normal self. Maybe it's Killian being selfish, but he knows Emma will be strong enough to get through this.

"Regina maybe you should sit down." Killian suggests when the woman tries to stand straight but stumbles back clearly woozy and disoriented. He reaches for her elbow to bring her to the edge of her bed but the Queen yanks her arm away in response.

"Leave me alone, pirate." She spits as she runs her hand over her hair smoothing it behind her ears. "Well now that that's said and done should we go get Rumple from the basement, assuming that's who you've got down there, and tell him his new life is going to ripped away from him? " Regina's tone is much too pleasant for the situation. "Or should we go down, trap him in a corner and force him to do it?" Regina gives another suggestion as she glares in Emma's direction.

Killian can feel the rage boiling inside Emma from where she stands beside him. His hand is protectively placed on her back, he can feel her vibrating beneath his fingertips. "Maybe we should regroup with everyone see if there isn't any other way we can fix this." If Emma see's her family it might clear her mind. There's nothing more powerful than being surrounded by the people you love. They can have the most powerful influence, even in dark times like these.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Emma says through her teeth, still frustrated by Regina's remarks.

"Why not?" Regina looks to sideways at them as she leans once again on the table, still catching her wits.

"I'm not exactly Saviour of the year."

"That may be true Swan," Killian doesn't lie. "but you're still their family." He reminds her as she steps away from his touch. It hurts him but he covers the emotion before it can show. This isn't about them right now, this is about everyone. This is about keeping Emma from the darkness as much as possible.

"We don't have much time. You know this isn't going to last forever." Regina gestures to the sword that still finds itself on the floor. The idea of up picking it up sends a chill down Killians spine. It's still tethered to the Dark One, meaning it still controls Emma. She notices Killian staring at the blade and she flicks her wrist, it's engulfed in a black smoke disappearing before them.

"It's somewhere safe now." Emma tries to reassure them but it does nothing.

"Look Emma, you don't have much time left. At least let us try and figure out a way to fix this together." Regina tries once more. This time her words aren't sour, they're kind and forgiving, they're exactly what Emma needs right now.

"Fine." Emma reluctantly says and Killian is surprised it doesn't take more convincing, she must have something up her sleeve. It's unfortunate that this is what their relationship has come too, he doubts her motives and in return she likely doubts his. Maybe she misses seeing the people she loves, just because she's the Dark One doesn't mean she's exempt from loneliness.

"Well, let's go then." Regina gives an exhausted sigh and clouds herself with her own smoke of transportation while Emma takes Killian with her until they find themselves placed in the center of Mary Margaret and David's apartment, wide eyes looking at them.

"Emma...?" Mary Margaret's voice is fragile at the sight of her daughter. It breaks Killian heart knowing that this is truly the first time Emma's mother has seen their daughter in her darkest state. With her sleek jacket wrapped tight around her body as it curves to shape her neck. Her skin glistens in a way that sends shivers down one's spine, it almost holds the colour of death, if there is one. Her sickness doesn't help as eyes seem hollow and her cheeks sunken in.

"Emma you're…" David's voice trails off.

"Don't say it." She snaps in a tone that tells them all not to test her.

Killian scans the room searching for his brother and he finally finds him on the couch. He looks just about as bad as Emma does. "Brother how are you?" Killian questions rushing toward him and past Regina who currently leans on a worried Robin.

"I'm fine, the worst of it has passed I think." Liam tries to reassure his brother.

"I'm afraid that's not the case." Emma says in a flat tone.

"What does that mean?" Mary Margaret asks still unsure of how to approach her daughter.

"It means that little miss Dark One screwed up." Regina glares as she seems to have found most of her strength.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret scolds. "Whatever it is I'm sure we can find a way to fix it, together." She looks to Emma on the last bit. The hope the woman holds in her gaze is almost heartbreaking. Emma doesn't respond with anything more than an unimpressed glare toward Regina.

"She wants to put the Darkness back into Gold, I'm not sure how exactly we can fix that." Regina informs the others in what wasn't the best way.

"You what?" Henry's voice comes from the stairs as he makes his way to the lower floor.

"Emma, you can't do that." David looks at his daughter like he doesn't recognize her. Killian can see the sting it leaves in Emma's eyes, no one else catches it but him. He moves toward Emma's side in an attempt to make it seem less like they're ganging up on her which they most likely will.

"Why not, you and Mary Margaret didn't have a problem ruining someone's like to keep the darkness out of me, why should I have a problem." Emma asks her parents and her statement keeps everyone silent for a short while.

"I thought we moved past that." Mary Margaret suggests, the hope he once held slowly draining.

"We didn't." Emma snaps.

"Maybe we should focus on helping Emma and Liam get better." Killian suggests hoping the change in topic will bring some sort of ease to the room.

"Get better?" Henry questions and Killian realizes his mistake, he still hasn't told them yet. He curses himself silently.

"Yes, well I've been meaning to mention to you all that Emma's dark magic is tethered to Liam's life. The power she used to bring him back is Killing her, and if she dies so will Liam." Killian explains scratching behind his ear. He tries to avoid the angry expression on Mary Margaret's face.

"You've been meaning to mention?" David's jaw is tight, he's clearly angry.

"That doesn't matter now, we need to transfer my magic into Gold, so Liam won't die." Emma's stern voice makes them focus on her.

"We can't do that mom, heroes don't hurt others for the sake of themselves." Henry reminds his mother stepping into the group. "We'll find a way to save you, but we can't hurt someone else in the process. You taught me that."

"Henry, people are going to die if we don't do this." Emma's voice always becomes more tender when talking to her son.

"We can't destroy a man's life either." Mary Margaret's voice is quiet. "Even if it is Rumple."

"I knew you guys wouldn't understand. This was a mistake." Emma glares at Killian as if it's his fault. He knew nothing good would come of this, but he had to try.

"Emma." Regina and Killian both call to her before she poof's herself away to god knows where.

"Someone will have to tell Belle." After a moment of silence Mary Margaret suggests and when no one volunteers, she grumbles something Killian can't make out and tells them she'll do it herself.

"I'll take Liam back to Granny's." Killian helps his brother stand and they leave the apartment with short goodbyes to everyone. They're quiet for a while and Killian doesn't mind. It gives him time to think of possible ways to get out of this. They've bought themselves some time but how long? In those worried moments that Killian thought he might loose Emma, the love of his life and Liam the brother he'd spent so long missing, he thought he could do what he said he could to Rumple. Now that he's had time to think and process everything, he's not sure he can. He's become this new man for Emma, a better man. Is he willing to be selfish to bring her back with consequences that could haunt her forever?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing." Killian gives his brother a smile that doesn't really say 'nothing'.

"Thinking about her?" Liam asks, always able to see through his little brother when it came to women.

"What about you, how are you doing? Now that you know…" Killian trails off.

"Now that I'm dying again?" Liam breathes the words with a tense breath of air. "Can't say it's the best feeling." he jokes, giving his brother a nudge. "Relax brother, things will work out, you'll see."

"How can you be so positive?" Killian questions unable to shake his own worried state.

"I'm living in the moment, it's something you learn to do after coming back to life." Liam gives his brother half a smile but it disappears when he realizes how deep Killians concern goes. "Killian, there's no point in dwelling on it. Let's live for the now and not focus on the bad. If these are our last days together I want them to be happy. Now go and find Lady Swan, I have a feeling she'll be needing someone tonight." Liam places his hand on his brother's shoulder when they reach the entrance of Granny's.

"What about you?" Killian questions, not wanting to leave him alone.

"I'll be fine. Now go." Liam's tone becomes jokingly stern as he points his finger in the direction away from his.

"You'll be alright."

"Yes, what did I just say." Liam laughs a little and pushes his brother's shoulder. "Now get a move on." Killian reluctantly leaves with guilt deep in his stomach. He shouldn't leave his brother like this, but something in his chest is telling him to find Emma. In order to help Liam, he needs to help her.

Unsure of where Emma might be he starts at her house but finds nothing when he pushes through the open door. Each room untouched since they left it earlier today, which means she hasn't been home since. Killians second thought as to where she might be is a long shot, but he finds himself at the docks stepping onto the Jolly Roger anyways. With no one on deck he pushes the door open to the Captain's Quarters surprised by who he see's.

"Swan." He says quietly, afraid saying anything too loud might scare her off. She doesn't respond so he walks to the edge of his bed where she lays. She's shed herself free of her stiff jacket, leaving her in a black tank top and pants. It's been so long since he's seen her in such normal clothes, it almost seems unnatural. Killian sits beside her and he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear as it's lost it's sleekness. She leans into his hand when it rests on her cheek.

"I've made a mess of things." Her voice is small, almost a whisper. "I don't know how to fix it without hurting anyone else." She squeezes her eyes shut as tears escape down her cheeks leaving wet marks on the pillow she rests on.

"We'll figure it out." Killian reminds her that she isn't alone, hoping that if she hears it enough times she'll start to believe it. He moves himself to lay behind her and his good hand wraps around her body holding her close. He presses a kiss to her neck and then to her shoulder. It's been so long since they've held each other like this, he thought he'd missed it before but now that he has it again he's not sure he can't let her go.

"How could they all gang up on me like that, don't they know that I just want things to go back to normal?" Emma questions and Killian can feel rage begin to boil beneath her skin.

"You would have agreed with them once love." Killian reminds her, he's not sure if it's what he should say, but it feels like the right thing. "When everything goes back to normal you'll be happy you didn't do something that could hurt someone else."

"Assuming that everything can go back to normal." So she's been think about that too. If they can get back to how everything was before, if they can all forgive and forget.

Emma coughs into her hand and it forces both of them back from their thoughts. "You should get some rest." Killian tells her.

"I don't want to sleep." Emma spins around so she faces her pirate. She brushes his hair from his forehead but it falls back immediately. She traces his features with her fingers, down his nose, his jaw line, and over his lips. She stops there looking deeply into his eyes. "I miss you." She confesses.

"I miss you too." He does the same, pulling her closer.

"I should go." She says with tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Stay." He tells her, but it sounds more like a question. He can see the conflict in her eyes, knowing that she'll most likely leave, doing to him what she was always so afraid he'd do to her. "Love?" Killian questions her once more. Many moments pass and she does something that surprises both of them. She rolls over taking his good hand with her, she wraps it around her body as she tucks herself into her pirate. He holds her the way she's been needing since everything started. They don't say anything more while Killian falls into a deeper sleep than usual, it helps knowing that Emma other is safe. For now.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review if you'd like! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


End file.
